Mondo Magic
Mondo Magic is the first half of the ninth episode from Season 3. The second half is taken by Watch the Birdies. The episode aired on July 12th, 2002. Synopsis A mysterious magician arrives at the farmhouse and turns Muriel into a bizarre creature by using special magic dust to do so. Plot The episode begins as a mysterious magician is watching Muriel bring apparel inside from her clothes line. A knock is then heard on the farmhouse door. As he opens it, Courage spots a present and begins to unwrap it. He pulls out magic supplies, such as a top hat and a wand. He begins to act like a magician, making a bouquet of flowers appear. Courage grabs a chest from the box and opens it. Suddenly, a magician appears out of thin air. Muriel is astonished and claims it was the best trick she ever saw. The magician says "I don't do tricks, I do magic." Eustace doubts his crazy abilities, saying the act of magic is done with mirrors. The magician reveals himself to be the "Amazing Mondo." Eustace shouts "Well, show me something amazing!" Mondo uses a bag of magic dust to make Courage appear nearby him as they perform magic tricks involving objects hidden behind a curtain. Mondo makes creatures such as giraffes, tigers and doves appear. Eustace still doubts his ability. Mondo says he will require assistance for his next trick, and brings Eustace in front of the room. Mondo grabs a dash of his magic dust and throws it on top of Eustace, making him disappear. Then, the television is turned on by Courage, as we see Eustace stuck inside the appliance. He is shown standing in a wrestling ring, as the farmer is going up against a muscular opponent. Courage turns off the T.V. and Mondo says his next trick will require the assistance of Muriel. Mondo drapes a cloth over her head and sprinkles a bit of magical dust over her. When he pulls off the sheet, Muriel looks like her regular self - until two slug-type eyes poke out from behind her glasses. Courage screams in terror and tells Mondo to turn her back to normal. Though, Mondo says "shows over kid!" He walks off into another room, as Courage tries to stop him by biting his cape. Courage jolts back and realizes he has pulled off Mondo's rubber human disguise. His true form is revealed to be a green, spiked-shelled creature with slug eyes. Mondo plans on turning Muriel into a bizarre spikey creature, like himself, so she can become his bride. He says the transformation will be complete by midnight. Muriel begins to grow alien-like nostrils that she can snort fire from. As flames are emitting from Muriel's nose, she accidentally burns Courage, which makes him scream and race out of the house. The screen cuts back to the farmhouse, as the sky has now darkened. Mondo is sitting on the entrance to the cellar with his transforming bride. We see that Muriel has now grown a bizarre alien head, mouth, legs and shell. Courage is shown standing outside the farm, using his cellphone to call Dr. Vindaloo. He grabs the doctor and shows him the two aliens. Vindaloo claims that this is the work of black magic and there is nothing he can do. He also says that magic needs to be fought with magic. Mondo then growls and throws some of his magical dust at the doctor, transforming him into a head of lettuce. The two are then shown inside the farmhouse, as Muriel is horrified by her now scaly, alien body. Mondo says there is one more hour left until the transformation is complete and she will soon become his bride. The two begin to watch television, as Eustace is frantically dodging cars on a race track. Muriel and Mondo both laugh at Eustace being tortured while he is stuck inside the T.V. Courage appears behind Muriel and covers her head with a sheet. He tries to use his magic wand to change her back but he is unsuccessful. It now seems that Muriel has lost her normal personality, due to Mondo's magic dust. She roars at Courage and smacks him onto the carpet. Mondo tells Courage to "get real, kid." Mondo then says that Courage is no magician compared to him. Courage sighs, and spots Mondo's magic dust as he thinks up a plan. Courage covers his smiling face with a top hat, and quickly removes it after he changes his facial expression while the hat was covering his face. This simple trick confuses Mondo, as he asks him "How did you do that?" Courage continues to perform this trick as Mondo stares at him, completely amazed. Mondo grabs a mirror and tries to do the trick himself, but is unable to. While Mondo is staring into his mirror, Courage grabs a handful of his magical dust and throws it straight at Muriel. He accidentally changes her into a cactus, as the now furious Mondo changes her back into an alien. The duo keep changing her into other forms, such as a cow and Dr. Vindaloo. Courage throws more dust at Muriel, changing her back to a spikey-shelled alien. Courage reaches into his hand for more magic dust, but realizes it has all been used up. Mondo grabs his dust sack and tells Courage it takes years of practice to become a magician. Mondo informs Courage that he only has four minutes left to save Muriel. Suddenly, the lights are dimmed and Courage appears from behind a red curtain. She performs magic tricks, such as pulling out a duck from a small cloth. Courage then uses one of the duck's tail feathers to make himself sneeze, causing him to blast Mondo's magical dust all around the room. Thankfully, the dust turns Muriel back to normal and Mondo is transformed into a rabbit as he hops out the door after saying "You're going to be hearing from my agent about this!" The screen then cuts to daytime at the farm, as the interior of the house is shown. Eustace is seen being chased down by Carmen on the television, still stuck inside the object. Courage uses his top hat to pull Eustace out from the television, as Muriel claps in amazement. Characters *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Mondo Minor Characters: *Dr. Vindaloo Cameos: * Giraffe *White Tiger *Duck *Cow *Rabbit (Rabbit form of Mondo) *Carmen Trivia *1st appearance of Mondo. *Carmen can be seen on the Bagge's TV as she is chasing Eustace. *Muriel seems to lose her normal personality after accepting that she couldn't stop Mondo's magic. She roars at Courage and laughs at Eustace being tormented. *The title card music is the same used for the Canadian cartoon "Atomic Betty." *After Courage is finished performing his magic tricks, Eustace tells him to make himself disappear. This joke was reused from John Dilworth's short film for Liquid Television named "Smart Talk with Raisin" *This episode shares its music with with the episodes "Everyone Wants to Direct," "Angry Nasty People," and "Bride of Swamp Monster," Quotes *'Muriel: '(After seeing Courage perform his tricks) Wasn't that wonderful, Eustace? **'Eustace:' Big Deal! *'Mondo: "I don't do tricks, I do magic." **'Eustace: "Heh! It's all done with mirrors!" **'Mondo:' "Mirrors? I am the Amazing Mondo!" **'Eustace:' "Then show me something amazing!" Mondo: (After seeing Courage changing his face) ''"How does he do that?" '' Category:Episodes Category:2002